1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for on-substrate cleaving sol-gel waveguides.
2. Brief Description of the Pior Art
Cleaving is currently used for producing a clean endface of a channel waveguide in view of optically connecting this channel waveguide to an optical fiber.
Cleaving is also used for coupling light from an external source such as an optical fiber, a laser diode, a light-emitting diode, etc. into a channel waveguide.
Cleaving can also be useful in coupling light between two waveguides made on two different substrates.
Cleaving can further be used to create a certain opening along a waveguide for instance to insert another component or material.